Us
by casspotter11
Summary: Rose finds a way to be with the Doctor again, but are they really meant to be together? AU where Rose never got the clone Doctor and River never married the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

*Rose's POV*

I woke up crying, again an other dream about the Doctor. The persistent dreams of him kept haunting my sleep. They all seemed so real. The one I just awoken from was the Doctor and I, back in the TARDIS having a new adventure, just like the one the night before and before that and every night since I've been in this parallel world, without him. Without him. I laughed sadly at this thought, as I could've never imagined that him and I would say goodbye, but I guess we never even got that. I finally managed to look at my cheep, plastic alarm clock. It read 5:27. I might as well get up as I have to get to Torchwood by six-thirty anyways. Despite the fact that I still live with my mum and 'dad', I got a job to try to keep my mind off the Doctor. It helped, somewhat. I dragged my tired body off warm and comfortable bed and over to my closet where I picked my favorite pink top and an old pair of jeans. When I got into the hot shower, most of the dream had disappeared from my memory.

I decided to walk to work, hoping that maybe I could get my mind off the Doctor. Part of me wanted, no, needed, him with me. But the other part wished I had never met the Time Lord. I came across my favorite bakery. I walked in, hearing the familiar *ring* of the bell. "Hello, what can I get you today?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"I'll have a chocolate chip American muffin, please." I said, I recently had began to fancy the chocolate chip ones.

"That'll be £2.00 please." She said in response, reaching to put the muffin in the white paper bag she had pulled out. I checked the clock as I handed her the money in return for the muffin. It was six-twenty. I had just enough time to make it there.

"Rose, we have something that you'll be interested in." Said Julia, a woman who worked with making sure that there are no holes in the universe, like the one that allowed the daleks in from this universe to the other.

"Yea, what would that be?" I said, trying not to get my hopes of meeting him again up.

"We found a hole, a crack, a small one mind you, but we were thinking if we were to send one person through, it wouldn't cause the two universes to crumble (or at least it shouldn't). We were thinking that maybe you would like to go and be with him again." She said. Julia was kind of the closest thing I had to a friend, she knew about what happened with the Doctor and I. I couldn't believe it.

"Is there anyway I could contact him before I just go?" I needed to know if this could possibly be true, I needed to talk to him.

*****Doctor's POV****

Amy, Rory, and I had just escaped the wrath of the angry Bumblebee Queen on the planet Hive (where a lot of 'Earth's' bees come from) when I saw her. "Doctor?" She asked.

(A/N: ok my goal is 1 chapter per day and don't forget to review)


	2. Chapter 2

*Doctors POV*

"Rose," I whispered in disbelief. No, it could be her, that was impossible.

"Doctor, who's that?" Amy asked, pointing to the hologram version of Rose. Rory looked unsure of what was happing, and so did Amy. I was a bit unsure myself of what was happening.

"Is the Doctor there?" Rose asked me.

"It's me, Rose." I said realizing that she wouldn't be able to recognize me.

"There you go, changing your face again." she said with a slight laugh, I noticed she was crying a bit. I couldn't believe that she had found a way to talk to me again. Even I hadn't managed to find a way.

"But how are you doing this, and how did you manage to track my TARDIS?" I asked, I didn't want to collapse the two universes, or, worse, kill Rose.

***Rose's POV***

"But how are you doing this, and how did you manage to track my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked me. My head was still buzzing with thoughts of the Doctor, what had he been up ever since I had last seen him, and how long had it been?

"Torchwood has been working on some new technology, and they, they found a small crack that before they close it, they said that if I want to, I could go through, it won't do anything to the size and they would close it right after I came through. Do you want me to?" I said to him. He stood there for a moment shocked, most likely, just as I was when I first found out.

"Rose, you have two more minutes." Called an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

"Yes. Of course!" He said, smiling. I noticed a red haired woman and a man holding her hand. I smiled back, he wanted me back. This was the happiest I've been since I last saw the Doctor five months ago.

"We have less than two minutes left," I said to him full of dread that I would have to say goodbye to him again. I loved the Doctor and saying goodbye to him killed me.

**Doctor's POV**

"We have less than two minutes left," she said. I didn't even think it was possible for her to be able to contact me again, let alone come back. I just hope Torchwood knows what they are doing when it comes to this. Because they didn't with the Cybermen and the Daleks that's what caused all this to happen in the first place.

Then I realized something, Rose looked no older then when I last saw her on Bad Wolf Bay nearly 300 years ago of my time but for her it must've been a year at the most. Like I've said before, time isn't a straight line but a big ball of time-y wime-y stuff.

(Remember to review!)


	3. Chapter 3

*Rose's POV*

"Doctor, I love you." I said hoping, that this wouldn't end the same as way as the last time I said this.

"Rose, I love you too." The Doctor said. My heart rate increased at this, I beamed. I knew how that sentence on Bad Wolf Bay was going to end all those months ago but it felt better earring him say it rather than me just imagining him saying it. The man and woman behind the Doctor seemed very confused, but I didn't care.

"30 seconds, Miss Tyler." Said an other unfamiliar voice from behind me.

"Well, it looks like time's up. Goodbye, Doctor, I'll see you soon." I said to him, trying not to let the sadness obvious in my voice.

"Goodbye, Rose, I'll see you soon." He said back with a smile but his eyes were filled with doubt and sadness. Then the TARDIS interior disappeared. He was gone.

*Doctor's POV*

"Doctor, who was that?" Amy asked after a moment that felt like an eternity (I've always hated how normal time moves).

"That's Rose Tyler." I said, not wanting to talk about her now, I still felt guilty about losing her.

"Ya, I got that, but I mean, how do you know her?" Amy asked, she looked a bit concerned.

"It's not important, Amy." I said sitting down onto the chair. I was hoping that maybe Rose would come right through but the time streams were different, so even if she does hurry through, it could be months for me.

*3 hours later*

I refused to leave, insisting that the TARDIS needed repairing but we all new I was lying. Amy and Rory decided that they were going swimming. The real reason I stayed was because I thought Rose may need the connection she made with the TARDIS to come through in the right place.

Suddenly there was a popping noise from behind me while I was polishing the screen on the console. I turned around. It was Rose but something was wrong, she was unconscious on the floor of the TARDIS.

(A/N: review please, and thanks to the people who already reviewed)


	4. Chapter 4

*Doctor's POV*

"Rose." I said running over to her unconscious body.

"Rory, get in here NOW!" I yelled down the corridor were the swimming pool was. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose, the only abnormal reading was was that she had void-stuff but she traveled a few times through the void so that was to be expected.

"What's wrong?" Rory said as he skidded into the room, leaving puddles in his wake. Then he noticed Rose unconscious on the floor next to me.

"What happened to her?" He asked coming closer then crouching down next to me.

"I don't know, she just appeared in here. Do your nurse-y thing and make her better." I said, trying not to show just how nervous I was about the situation. I ran my fingers through my hair like I did whenever I was stressed. Rory checked her pulse and grabbed the sonic from my hand and checked her pupils.

"Well, she seems like she'll be okay, I think,honestly, I don't know what's wrong with her." Rory said, looking somewhat confused.

"Doctor, what did you do thi-" Amy stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Rose.

"Is she okay?" asked Amy

"What do you think?" I sarcastically snapped at her. I then picked up Rose and took her to the TARDIS infirmary. Rory and Amy hesitated before I told them to come with us. Rose was limp in my arms as I ran while carrying her bridal style. I laid Rose down on the examining table and got out the head piece scanner and put it on her head. I then ran over to the computer and turned it on. I then waited for the results.

When I finally got the results, it said there was nothing wrong with her. Nothing. That make no sense at all.

"What does it say?" Asked Amy.

"It says that nothing's wrong with her."

(A/N: two chapters in one day, what? I decided that I would give you two short chapters in one day)


	5. Chapter 5

*Rose's POV*

I lazily rolled over in comply bed, this was the best sleep I'd had in a while, but why did my head hurt so much? Then I remembered what happened yesterday, or at least most of it. I opened my eyes when I noticed I was back in the TARDIS. I made it! Julia said there was a 40% chance that I wouldn't make, but I didn't dare tell the Doctor that. I slowly sat up because I had a massive headache. How did I get in my old bedroom anyway? And why does my head hurt so much?

When I finally managed to get out of my bed, I noticed that no one was in the halls either and the lights had been dimmed. Where was everyone, did something happen to them? Or was it just night? I walked into the console room where the Doctor was messing around with some wires underneath the console.

"Hello, Doctor." I said and he climbed out from underneath the console and ran and hugged me. Even though this wasn't the Doctor I was used to, he was still a good 6 inches taller than me. I nuzzled myself into his chest.

"Geez, you would think its been a hundred years since you last saw me." I said breaking our embrace.

"Actually, it's been three hundred years." He said, or at least that's what I think he said. But that's not possible, it's only been four months.

"No, it's been four months." I said with a little laugh, he must be joking, but then again this is the Doctor we're talking about. I suppose anything's possible.

"Ah, yes, well, there must've just been a loose connection. Kind of like the fireplace that led to Reinette's time."

"Three hundred years?" I said, suddenly feeling awful for leaving him for three hundred years. I thought that five months was bad!

"You should go back to bed, we can catch up in the morning." He said.

"Okay," I said sensing he wasn't really in a mood to talk. I then dragged myself to bed. I would just have to tell him later.

*Doctor's POV*

This was weird, four months? I just decided to brush it off because there was no way to prove the transmission hadn't gone through the Time Vortex. In fact it was very likely because if you were to pass through universes, you probably would like the first time we went to Pete's World, we got sent through the Time Vortex because, of course, it doesn't just move you through time but also space! How could I be so stupid?! I smacked my hand against my forehead. Tomorrow, before we enter the Time Vortex I will have scan Rose to see just how much Vortex radiation she has absorbed. But that's tomorrow and the TARDIS needs some repairing before we can get back into the Time Vortex.

(A/N: remember to review!)


	6. Chapter 6

*Rose's POV*

I woke up on the floor. I managed to fall out of bed last night and not wake up. Of course, I have been so exhausted recently. I checked the clock, it read 7:30. This is the latest I've slept in a while. I sighed as I got up off the floor, keeping the blue comforter wrapped around, I didn't want to be exposed to the cool air in the room. I sat up on my bed, taking a moment to wake up before I took off my blankets and exposed myself to the cold air. I shivered when I took the blanket off.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, I hope he still has my favorite cereal, I thought to myself as I mindlessly walked through the familiar halls. Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head snapping out of my half asleep state. It was the man from the transmission.

"It's fine. You're Rose, right?" He asked me. If he was here then were was the woman?

"Yea," I said.

"I'm Rory." After this, the red haired woman from yesterday. He found a ginger, of course.

"Hi I'm Amy," she said nicely. I noticed that she had a bit of a Scottish accent.

"I'm Rose." I said to her.

"How did you meet the Doctor?" Asked Amy. I then told them about the best day of my life, the day I met the Doctor.

When we arrived in the kitchen, we found the Doctor already drinking tea, cooking up some unfamiliar food (probably from an alien planet). He looked up from the newspaper titled 'The Universe: Today' and smiled.

"Good morning." He said to us. We all said good morning back. I sat down next to him. I took in a deep breathe.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something," I said. Now I was very nervous. There was no way I could know how he was going to react. Maybe I could just play it off and tell him later. No, he needed to know. No matter what I had to tell him and I had to tell him now.

"And what's that?" He said, sipping his tea. I took an other deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant." I said. He looked shocked, probably just as shocked as I was, actually no, more shocked.

*Doctor's POV*

I spit my tea back into my mug. What?!

"It's yours." She said before I could ask.

"Did you know, that day we talked on Bad Wolf Bay?" I asked her.

"I think I'm going to go... Change!" Amy said, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

"I think I'll go and join Amy?" Said Rory whom was obviously just looking for an excuse to get out, running out of the room after Amy.

*Rose's POV*

He took it better than I thought he would, to be honest. I was actually surprised he didn't noticed how much fatter I looked recently. And I highly doubt that I just appeared in my bed, so I'm guessing that he carried me. It seems like something the Doctor would just blurt out when he's not really thinking, although maybe it's because we haven't really talked.

"You hate me don't you?" I said suddenly feeling insecure, damn hormones. He took both my hands and looked me in the eyes and said "Rose Tyler, I will always love you." I hugged him.

"I love you too," I said, braking the embrace.

"So you're not mad?" I asked, fearing he would be furious that I had lied to him about not being pregnant.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, deciding just to drop it.

"Oh, Rose, hold still!" The Doctor said suddenly causing me to freeze, was there like an intergalactic bug on me or something? He then pulled out a green sonic screwdriver. He then scanned me with it. When it popped up, he ran out of the kitchen and to the console room. I followed him, but I wasn't quite as fast as I used to be. When I managed to get myself to the console room, the Doctor already had what I believe were results for the scan he did on me.

"Oh this is bad, this is very, very not good." He said turning to me.

(A/N: Sorry if it sounds a bit weird, I was very tired while writing this and please remember to review!)


	7. Chapter 7

*Rose's POV*

I ran over to the screen to see what he was talking about. When I the screen, I realized that is was in Galliferyan.

"What's wrong?" I asked, full of fear and dread. I hope nothing's wrong with the baby. I protectively grasped my stomach.

"Is it the baby?" The Doctor still was staring at the screen.

"No, no, Rose, you've been through the Time Vortex, do you know what that means?" He asked.

"No." I said

"Well, Rose, it means that you've traveled through the Time Vortex, without a ship or suit to protect you from all the excess radiation of the Time Vortex."

"And? You said that excess radiation stuff wasn't harmful to humans."

"Rose, I've never heard of anyone traveling through the Time Vortex without any form of protection from all the- the- the timey wimey stuff in there." Even the Doctor didn't know what was going to happen. I could hear the panic in his voice. This was bad.

"But I feel fine." I stated, maybe I'm fine, even he doesn't know much about this.

"Rose," he said

"Ya?"

"Be careful." He said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. I just wish sometimes that I could just stay here, in his arms forever. Despite the fact that he had a new body, he still smelled like bananas.

"You still smell like bananas." I blurted out. He reached into his tweed jacket and pulled out a banana.

"Always take a banana with you Rose." He said and I giggled, I loved when he said the randomest things.

"So, where to next?" I asked, as he turned back to the screen reading what looked like a map.

"We'll, where do you want to go? Preferably some place not too dangerous, you are pregnant." He said, sounding protective.

"Doctor," I said.

"Yes,"

"Everywhere with you is dangerous." I stated.

"Oh, yes, well, somewhere relatively safe." He said. I though for a moment, trying to think of relatively safe places to go that would still be fun.

"You choose." I said when I couldn't think of anything.

"Alien or Earth?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I thought aloud, "alien." I concluded, I needed something crazy, something mad, something adventurous, something that I haven't seen in a while or, maybe not at all. My old life was so boring compared to the life with the Doctor.

"Well there's Alfava Metraxis or maybe Kantra," he said, " to which one?"

"Kantra." I said picking at random because I had never heard of either of the planets.

"Ok, Kantra it is." He said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, maybe I should tell Amy and Rory we're going. AMY, RORY, ARE YOU READY? WE'RE TAKING OFF SOON!" He yelled down a hallway. Just then Amy and Rory walked out in normal clothes.

"Wait, what's it going to be like there?" I asked wondering how I should dress seeing as I still had to change.

"It's very warm there." He said without looking up while messing with the dials on the screen.

"Ok, I'm going to change." I said, running to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. This was were I was meant to be, traveling with the Doctor.

(A/N: sorry it took so long, I've had writers block. Please review!)


	8. Chapter 8

*sorry it's been forever,I've had writers block and a lot going on personally*

*Rose's POV*

The TARDIS began to shake violently as we rocketed through the Time Vortex. I had missed this so much. The Doctor was running around hitting buttons and things with his mallet, something's never change. I grinned, grasping the TARDIS's console tightly. Then the TARDIS stopped suddenly, indicating we were there. The Doctor stumbled to the doors while he was tripping over his own legs, I laughed at this.

He opened the door for Amy, Rory, and myself. Amy, being the first out said, "Doctor, I think you've got the wrong planet."

"Amy, 1,000 years of time and space, I think I can at least get the planet right." The Doctor replied to her as he stepped out of the TARDIS. When he realized that it was not Kantra but Earth, he frowned.

"But, what? No, just, what?" He was really confused, but it's not like he hadn't gotten the coordinations wrong before. Then there was a click that sounded a lot like the sound of a lock locking and it just came from the TARDIS. Everyone else had heard the noise too, and the Doctor did a 180 degree turn on his heels and pulled out his TARDIS key and jammed it into the lock and turned the key. Nothing happened as the Doctor tried to push the doors open.

"No. No. NO!" The Doctor yelled angrily.

"What's wrong? Why won't the doors open?" I asked.

"We'll, we've been here before." He said.

"We have?" I asked, confused. I don't remember coming here before.

"Yes, Rose, it's 1941." He said. I instantly remembered us coming here during the middle of the London Blitz.

"Please tell me aren't going to have to deal with the child and the nano genes again." I said.

"No, but the reason the TARDIS is upset is because she is sensing the paradox and she hates paradoxes." He said Amy and Rory were looking pretty confused at this point as to what was going on.

"But how are we going to get back? I mean, what if we run into ourselves, what do we say then?" I asked, how would I explain all this to myself?

"Don't worry, we won't run into ourselves, I won't let that happen. But it may be a while until the TARDIS let's us in." He said. I sat down on the grassy hill top we were on. The past us were in the city, the only problem is if the German's decide to bomb where ever we are.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rory asked.

"Well, we're somewhere," he paused, the stuck out his tongue, tasting the air, "near the ocean. Just as long as it's not Liverpool, we should be safe."

"Why, what happens in 1941 around Liverpool?" Amy asked.

"In May there's an air-raid in Liverpool from the 1st through the 7th." Replied the Doctor, sounding worried.

"Oh yes, real safe." I said under my breath. "So, how exactly do you plan to get us out of here?"

"I really don't know," the Doctor said appearing very worried. This worried me too, the Doctor always has a plan, right?

(Remember to review!)


End file.
